


gross volleyball boys in grownup bodies WOW

by lalasagna



Series: Quiet universe [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (p tame because there is A CHILD), M/M, finding nemo - Freeform, funny anecdote i kept misspelling nemo while writing this idk why, gross married volleyball bois, light cursing, more yuko because why not, this is really cheesy i should be sorry but im not, this sounds like a crack fic but it is actually not, well actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama said, “I wasn’t really interested in Western movies when I was a kid? I don’t know, Hinata. It’s not as if everyone in the world has watched this fish movie.”</p><p>Hinata gasped and covered Yuko’s ears. “Don’t dare say such words in front of our daughter!”</p><p>--<br/>Hinata and Yuko introduce Kageyama to Finding Nemo</p>
            </blockquote>





	gross volleyball boys in grownup bodies WOW

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a really somber mood for the past few days because of a culmination of several recent events, some public, some personal, and this brought a smile to my face so I hope it brings one to you too. Stay safe and I love you all very much.

“What do you mean you haven’t watched Finding Nemo?” Hinata asked, aghast. “How can you _not_ have watched Finding Nemo?”

Kageyama said, “I wasn’t really interested in Western movies when I was a kid? I don’t know, Hinata. It’s not as if everyone in the world has watched this fish movie.”

Hinata gasped and covered Yuko’s ears—she was unusually quiet, just coating her hands with chocolate syrup and listening to their conversation. “Don’t dare say such words in front of our daughter!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “What’s so special with this movie, anyway?”

His husband gasped again and started rattling off, “Since you’re so uneducated in the genuine beauty in Disney movies, I guess Yuko and I have to explain everything _as usual_ to your ignorant mind. We’ll try to make it as simple as possible, so you’ll understand with that stupid head of yours, right princess?”

“Yeah!” Yuko cheered. “Stupid Papa.”

“Jesus Christ, Hinata, stop using bad words!”

“You just said _Jesus Christ_ , Mr. I’m-Too-Good-For-The-Beautiful-And-Hilarious-Story-of-Aquatic-Creatures.” Hinata pointed out. “Okay, so, there’s this fish called Marlin and, uh, he and his wife had a lot of eggs because they had a lot of se—“ He paused, looking at Yuko who was intently listening. “—love for each other.”

“Yeah, and this evil fish ate them all except for Nemo!” Yuko supplied. “Oh, also they’re clownfish, but the dad isn’t very good at jokes. Except for at the end. Oh, and Dory!”

“Yeah!!” Hinata said, “Dory is this nice fish who keeps forgetting things except for P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Nemo got taken by a diver because he touched the butt.”

Yuko giggled. “The teacher was like a pancake!”

If Kageyama wasn’t confused before, he thoroughly was now. Hinata and Yuko were continuously talking about jellyfish and dentists and he was thankful that he never watched this trainwreck of a movie.

“Are you even listening, Papa!?” Yuko demanded. “Jesus Christ!”

“Oh my God.”

“Oh my God!” She repeated.

“Kageyama, stop teaching our daughter bad words!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we just watch this fish movie instead? Would you like that, Yuko?”

“Yeah!!!” Yuko shouted. “My favorite character is Dory cause she’s funny and nice to everyone.”

“I like the turtles!” Hinata shouted with equal passion. “Okay, wait, I think it’s on Netflix.”

They settled on the couch as Yuko quoted Dory in Kageyama’s arms. “Just keep swimming!”

Watching movies was never a quiet affair with the three of them and Finding Nemo was not an exception. Yuko kept saying the exact same lines Dory did in the exact same moment, which was actually pretty impressive, and Hinata would butt in with loud whale sounds and then burst out laughing at himself. He kept bumping Kageyama’s head with his in his excitement and the brunet would grab his head and they would try to slap each other for a minute or two until their daughter would make impatient sounds at the noise they’re making.

Because of this, Kageyama didn’t learn anything aside from whale noises and the fact that if turtles could talk, they would sound like surfers. When the credits started to roll though, Yuko was fast asleep, her head on Kageyama’s right shoulder but Hinata was still buzzing with excitement beside him.

“Did you see?” He said, “That part when they went into the whale and Marlin was like ‘oh Dory!!!! He’s gonna eat us!!! You’re a crazy fish!!!’—“

“I’m pretty sure none of those were actual lines in the movie.”

“Shut up! Artistic Liberty!” Hinata said as loud as he could without waking their child. “Anyway, yeah, he was so skeptical about everything Dory did, but at that moment, he realized that she had been right for so many times already—“

“I’m taking Yuko to her room.” Kageyama said, cradling her in his arms and walking away.

“Why are you so rude to me!!”

He rolled his eyes and opened the door to Yuko’s room. It was currently a light blue, but when they got her at two, it had been pink (“Girls like pink, right?” Hinata had said), and when she was four she had it changed into green, and then a glaring orange a week after, and then finally a light blue after two years. He remembered seeing her the day she was finally written down as their legal daughter and knew that he would never forget that day. He had a child with the person he loved the most and she was so wonderful. She was mumbling, “…sharkbait hoo ha…ha…” when he kissed her good night.

When he went back, Hinata was lying down, yawning, on the couch. “Hey.”

The spiker blinked slowly, tiredness weighing his lids down. “Hey. How was the movie?”

“I couldn’t understand anything. You were too noisy, dumbass.” Kageyama replied, settling in beside him and gathering him in his arms. “You want me to carry you to bed too?”

Hinata punched his shoulder, but it was weakened by a yawn. “…here. Bakageyama.”

“You want to sleep here? Your back will be sore by morning, idiot.”

“Mmmm…” Hinata said, tightening his hold on Kageyama’s waist. “Here.”

“Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Night. I love you.”

Kageyama smiled and kissed him slowly. Hinata smiled against his lips.

“I love you too. Good night.” Kageyama said when he pulled away, feeling drowsy as well.

The next morning, Hinata blamed his sore back on Kageyama who just rolled his eyes as Yuko kept asking if they could watch Finding Nemo again and pouted when told that she had to go to school. She had declared a few months ago that she was old enough to walk herself to school and that it was only fifteen minutes away and Hinata had cried, exclaiming how fast she was growing and Kageyama had gotten her late by repeating safety tips and “don’t accept candy from strangers” at least five times each while she sighed dramatically. Since then, she had been walking herself and she was perfectly fine.

“Okay, princess, check both sides of the street—“ Kageyama had started saying.

“Before walking! I know, Papa. I know!” She said, “I’m ready to go now!”

Kageyama smoothed her black hair with his hands and kissed her forehead. “Goodbye, our little responsible daughter. We love you so much.”

“Don’t forget to say hi to Suga for us!” Hinata said, “Love you, baby!”

“I’m not a baby anymore, daddy!!!! I’m leaving now. I love you both.”

When she closed the door, Hinata whispered, “She got her rudeness from _you_ , not me.”

**Author's Note:**

> also i decided to post this now since finding dory is out and i'm gonna see it soon hopefully :)
> 
> special thanks to m for reading through this and being a sweetheart


End file.
